Fire
"Fire" is a song by South Korean boy group BTS. The song was released on May 2, 2016. This is the tenth track of the CD 1 of The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. This song has a Japanese version featured in the album Youth. Lyrics Audio Spotify Videos Official Videos= BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Official Teaser|"Fire" Official MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Official MV|"Fire" Official MV BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Official MV (Choreography Version)|"Fire" Official MV (Choreography Version) 불타오르네 (FIRE)|'Fire' Audio |-| Shooting= BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'V' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting V ver. BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'JK' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting JK ver. BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'SUGA' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting Suga ver. BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'Jin' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting Jin Ver. BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'JIMIN' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting Jimin ver. BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'j-hope' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting J-Hope Ver. BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting- 'RM' Follow ver. - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire MV Shooting RM ver. EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' MV Shooting|(FIRE) MV Shooting |-| Dance Practice= CHOREOGRAPHY BTS (방탄소년단) '불타오르네 (FIRE)' Dance Practice|'Fire' Dance Practice |-| Performance= BTS - FIRE Comeback Stage l M COUNTDOWN 160512 EP.473|"Fire" M Countdown performance EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) 'Fire' 1st win @ 160512 M countdown|Fire 1st win KCON 2016 France×M COUNTDOWN BTS(방탄소년단) Fire(불타오르네) M COUNTDOWN 160614 EP.478|"Fire" M Countdown performance KCON NY BTS-FIRE 160630 EP.481ㅣ KCON 2016 NY×M COUNTDOWN|"Fire" M Countdown performance 《Comeback Special》 BTS(방탄소년단) - FIRE(불타오르네) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20160515|'Fire' Inkigayo performance 2016 MAMA BTS - FIRE|"Fire" MAMA 2016 performance BTS - FIRE 방탄소년단 - 불타오르네 Music Bank K-Chart 1 2016.05.13|Fire Music Bank performance Comeback stage BTS - FIREBTS, 방탄소년단 - 불타오르네(FIRE) Show Music core 20160514|Fire Show Music Core performance BTS - FIRE 2016 KBS Song Festival 2017.01.01|Fire on 2016 KBS Song Festival performance BTS - FIRE 방탄소년단 - 불타오르네 2017 KWF in Changwon 2017.10.18|Fire on 2017 KWF in Changwon 【TVPP】BTS - Fire, 방탄소년단 – 불타오르네 @Dmc festival korean music wave|Fire on Dmc festival Korean music wave BTS (방탄소년단) - Fire Live @ JBTV|Fire live at JBTV BTS - Fireㅣ방탄소년단 - 불타오르네 2018 SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Festival|BTS performing "Fire" at the 2018 SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Festival BANGTAN BOMB 'Fire' Special Stage (BTS focus) @BTS COMEBACK SHOW - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Fire" on BTS Comeback Show - Highlight Reel |-| Other= BANGTAN BOMB Stretching Time before Dance scene @ 'FIRE' MV - BTS (방탄소년단)|Stretching time before dance scene BANGTAN BOMB 'FIRE' MV Shooting - Free gesture Time - BTS (방탄소년단)|'FIRE' MV Shooting - Free gesture Time - BANGTAN BOMB Jin's personal practice 'FIRE' @ SBS 가요대전 2016 - BTS (방탄소년단)|Jin practicing Fire BANGTAN BOMB Ingigayo 1st win and Jin & RM Special MC - BTS (방탄소년단)|Fire 1st win EPISODE BTS (방탄소년단) 'FIRE' 2nd Win @ 160513 Musicbank|Fire 2nd win Trivia *It stands out for the snippets of house production and twitching electronics, while the boys deliver some of their most impressive rap sections to date, with J-Hope particularly shining in the track's opening verse. *At one moment, BTS look at risk to suffer from whiplash from their quick group moves, and at other times they're serving straight-up Matrix with the impressive slo-mo choreography. * "Fire" charts: ** Peaked at #1 for 1 week on World Digital Songs and it entered consecutively 26 weeks to the charts, reached 57 weeks in total. ** Peaked at #7 on Gaon Singles Chart (South Korea). ** Peaked at #11 on Suomen Virallinen Lista (Finland). ** Peaked at #30 on Japan Hot 100. ** Peaked at #53 on Philippine Hot 100. * "Fire" music video records: ** It's the 2nd BTS's music video to reach 100 million views. ** It's the 2nd BTS's music video most viewed. ** It's the 17th K-Pop music video most viewed on youtube. ** It's the 4th BTS's music video most liked on youtube. ** It's the 4th K-pop group music video most liked on youtube. ** It's the 7th K-Pop music video most liked on youtube. Category:Korean songs Category:The Most Beautiful Moment in Life:Young Forever Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with choreography Category:Title songs Category:2016 Category:The Most Beautiful Moment in Life